deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs the Indoraptor
C50D5F20-2BFB-4148-9A54-66B63DE2EC69.jpeg|Thumbnail by KingZuma IMG 20190313 133307.jpg|By Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Description It’s a fight between two monstrosities of science who starred in a lemon of a science fiction movie. Who will win in this battle of freaks of nature? Would it be Eddy Brock and Venim the sinister symbiotic and reporter anti hero or will it be the Indoraptor the Ultimate Dinosaur? Interlude Gerona: Science is wonderful but sometimes it creates beings of mass destruction. Nero: Like Eddy Brock a reporter And Venom the sinister symbiote. Gerona: Or the Indoraptor the predator rigged for combat Nero: I’m Nero and she’s Gerona and we analyze the sources, Weapons, skills and characters to see who would win a Deah Battle? (Cue intro)) Rules 1. Only movie Venom and movie Indoraptor 2. Fight takes place in a neutral location Venom N: In the busy town of New York one man had it all. Hat man was Eddie Brock, he had a luxurious job as a reporter, respect, and a hot lawyer Fiancée Anne G: Meanwhile a massive science compound the Life Foundation were collecting alien symbiotes to use for their own gain. One escaped and transported itself around before the final victim was taken in by the evil Organisation kinda like Team Rocket N: One fateful night Eddie Brock learned from his wife’s open computer and learned of the corrupt experiments and actions done by the Life Foundationcajd some dirt on the cryptic leader Carlton Drake ''' G: However Brock gets too aggressive, accidentally reveals his Fiancee’s information and got fired as a result. Even Anne turned her back on him. Depressed Eddie’s life falls apart and the only source of joy were readin newspapers by a Homeless Woman. But one day an Assisant Of the Life Foundation invited him inside to discuss the truth '''N: But guards come, so Brock hides in the lab and there he finds his Homeless friend who was captured and now infects Eddie with the symbiotic, But guards find out that Brock is there and hunts him down. Eddie learns he has abilities such as enhanced speed and strength G: Enraged at the theft of his symbiotic Carlton Drake demands his soldier enforcers to stop Eddie Brock and take back the symbiote. Meanwhile Eddie acts strangely such as freakish hunger and hearing a deep voice in his head demanding things. Eddie abrock and Anne’s New Doctor boyfriend pass it up as a parasite N: Things take a turn when the Enforcers break 5rough his door and Venim helps Brock single handedly destroy the attackers before fleeing on a motorcycle. After defeating his foes Venom prepares to take down Riot while Brock tries to rid himself of the Sinister Symbiote G: But Riot is defeated and Eddie finally accepts Venom but with some rules. Like no eating people unless they’re bad N: Venom and Brock have a decent amount of abilities and weapons. Venom itself has sharp claws and razor sharp teeth capable of biting through nearly anything. Venom itself is capable of healing through anything and regeneration. Their arsenal is quite meager with being a motorcycle and a rifle. G: Venom is an impressive beast capable of tanking being stabbed, pulled apart, fighting people off of a motorcycle, outrunning vehicles, dodging bullects, catching a bullet and gas missile in teeth, fought off Riot, and fought off a small military squad on his own N: However Venom isn’t perfect loud or high pitched noises weaken him, Brock is just a human and can be killed if separated by Venom, and both lack common sense sometimes G: But Venom is the King of the Symbiotes as for now ((Venom Attacks a Thief)) The Indoraptor N: The adventure park Jurassic World has fallen and the island is now about to be destroyed by a deadly volcano. Man Claire sucks at legalities, since the volcano was known about. Had the Indominus not run rampant than the volcano would’ve got someone. G: The whole Jurassic Park seems legal iffy, but the legalities of running a dinosaur amusement park is not what we’re talking about. Well the Lockwood family has been famous for cloning organisms like Maisie the dead daughter of the elder Lockwood. Well the 'N: Ben Lockwood was the cloner and s genius but is bedridden or forced to use a wheelchair so his heir Eli Mills was left to run everything but his heart was full of evil The Fight Conclusion Trivia Whats Next Category:KingZuma Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Universal' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Work in progress Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien